


Молчание – знак согласия?

by morningtea



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningtea/pseuds/morningtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Многие принимают Шерлока и Джона за пару, а уж у миссис Хадсон и подавно нет никаких сомнений. Поэтому она не упускает случая поздравить их с Днем Влюбленных, что, на первый взгляд Джона, совершенно напрасно и неуместно. Но это только на первый взгляд…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Молчание – знак согласия?

Несмотря на праздничный день, в клинике работа шла полным ходом. Казалось, что сегодня ее было даже больше, чем в обычные дни, и поэтому к концу рабочего дня, настроение Джона стало уж совсем безрадостным. Он устал, он был вымотан, и если большинство его коллег с воодушевлением уходили с работы, предвкушая романтический вечер со своими возлюбленными, то Уотсону этот вечер предстояло провести в одиночестве. Ну, или с Шерлоком. Что, в принципе, было даже хуже, потому что у того сейчас не было никакого дела, и оставалось только гадать, что может прийти в голову скучающему гению. А еще сам факт того, чтобы проводить день Святого Валентина в компании Шерлока, казался чересчур двусмысленным. Вот уже несколько месяцев Джон не мог построить нормальные отношения ни с одной девушкой. Если раньше ему удавалось пригласить кого-то хотя бы на одно свидание, то теперь у него не выходило даже этого, потому что, невзирая на безуспешные попытки Джона все отрицать, никто уже даже не сомневался в том, что он и Шерлок встречаются. Джон мог смириться с этим, и в какой-то степени он смирился уже давно, ведь если что-то происходит настолько часто, то каким бы диким оно ни было, рано или поздно к этому начинаешь привыкать. К тому же, сама мысль о том, чтобы быть с Шерлоком в том смысле, в каком о них все вокруг думают, не вызывала неприятия. Что на самом деле не давало ему покоя, так это то, что сам Холмс никогда ничего не отрицал. Джон знал, что тот точно слышит все эти сплетни и предположения, но почему-то всегда делает вид, будто его это не касается. Возможно, он действительно считал, что это его не касается. Все-таки он же Шерлок Холмс – единственный в мире, женатый на своей работе. Но неужели ему было совсем все равно, что их постоянно принимают за пару?

С этими мыслями Уотсон вошел в квартиру, где застал объект своих размышлений лежащим на диване. Со скучающим видом Шерлок смотрел телевизор, периодически переключая каналы. Казалось, он даже не заметил появления Уотсона, который прошел мимо него на кухню и теперь вернулся с двумя чашками чая. Джон поставил их на столик возле дивана и уже собирался что-нибудь сказать в знак приветствия, как в квартиру вошла миссис Хадсон с большой тарелкой в руках.

– Добрый вечер, мальчики. А я вам к празднику испекла печенье, у вас ведь, наверняка, совсем не было времени подготовить что-то особенное, все время бегаете в делах, ни минуты покоя. Как хорошо, что хоть в такой день вы, наконец, сможете остаться дома и провести приятный вечер наедине друг с другом…

О, нет. Это снова происходило. Миссис Хадсон все говорила и говорила, а Джон с ужасом смотрел на тарелку с печеньем в форме сердечек. Он с трудом подавил разочарованный стон.

– Миссис Хадсон, мы не… – вежливо начал Джон, но был перебит внезапно вскочившим с дивана Шерлоком:

– Спасибо, миссис Хадсон. Печенье очень кстати, – с этими словами он взял одно из печений-сердечек и откусил с явным наслаждением, – Очень вкусно.

Джон впервые видел, чтобы Шерлок наслаждался какой-либо едой, но поборов изумление, попытался снова:

– Да, спасибо, миссис Хадсон. Это очень мило с Вашей стороны, но… – закончить ему снова не дали, самым банальным образом заткнув рот печеньем. Джон во все глаза уставился на Шерлока, который с невозмутимым видом жевал свое печенье, словно это не он только что так нагло «угостил» своего друга. Джону снова пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы не выглядеть слишком удивленным, и, распробовав то, что у него было во рту, с воодушевлением принялся жевать, – Это, в самом деле, очень вкусно, миссис Хадсон!

– Ох, не стоит! – с улыбкой ответила та, – наслаждайтесь, мальчики, ведь сегодня у вас особенный вечер! – с этими словами она, подмигнула и, вручив печенье Шерлоку, ушла.

– Что это было, Шерлок? И почему опять ты ничего не отрицаешь? Мне вот уже надоело, что нас постоянно принимают за пару! – Джон решил, что если уж задавать вопросы, то сейчас самое время. Шерлок же, видимо, так не считал, он лишь пожал плечами и направился обратно к дивану, разлегся там, положив тарелку на живот и невозмутимо принявшись за следующую печенюшку. Джон вздохнул, признавая поражение. Очевидно, ему так никогда и не узнать ответ на вопрос, который, по всей видимости, волнует только его одного.

– Ты же знаешь, нельзя есть лежа. И подвинься, я тоже хочу сесть, – сказал он вместо того, чтобы настаивать на разговоре, и выжидающе посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот снова пожал плечами и послушно сел, прижав ноги к груди и переложив тарелку на колени. Джон сел рядом с ним, взяв со столика чашку с чаем, и отыскав пульт, перенял управление каналами на себя. Шерлоку все равно было неважно, что смотреть. Тот увлеченно поглощал одно печенье за другим, впрочем, как и Джон, который не глядя протягивал руку, чтобы взять с тарелки очередное лакомство. Неожиданно передача оказалась такой увлекательной, что вскоре его действия стали почти машинальными, а внимание было сосредоточенно исключительно на экране. Поэтому он упустил тот момент, когда печенье закончилось, и Шерлок со вздохом отставил тарелку на столик. Джон потянулся за печеньем, но внезапно его рука легла на что-то, что явно было не печеньем и не тарелкой. От неожиданности он сильнее сжал руку, моргнул и медленно повернулся, чтобы увидеть, как его рука совершенно наглым образом сжимает острую коленку Шерлока. Шерлок в свою очередь тоже моргнул и удивленно смотрел на руку Джона, который тут же резко одернул ее и сбивчиво пробормотал:

– Прости, я думал, тут все еще… в общем, это случайно. Извини.

Холмс перевел внимательный взгляд на его лицо, которое Джон смущенно отворачивал в другую сторону. Его щеки покрылись легким румянцем, а руки были крепко скрещены на груди, словно он боялся, что они опять начнут действовать самостоятельно. Шерлок еще несколько секунд смотрел на Уотсона, чье явное смущение помогло ему перебороть свое собственное и ответить вполне спокойно:

– Да, конечно. Ничего страшного, – он спустил ноги на пол и взял со столика свою чашку с чаем, чтобы как-то отвлечься и быть более убедительным в том, что ничего странного не произошло.

Они продолжили смотреть телевизор, словно все было таким же, как обычно. Джон слушал передачу, но давно уже не понимал ни слова, мыслями возвращаясь к тому моменту, как он прикоснулся к Шерлоку, и к своей собственной реакции на такое, в общем-то, безобидное прикосновение. А Шерлок пил чай, но не ощущал никакого вкуса, все его внимание было сосредоточено на собственных руках, которые отчего-то дрожали, и мыслях о том, что что-то странное все же произошло.

Через какое-то время Джон не смог больше терпеть это угнетающее молчание и решил во что бы то ни стало прояснить ситуацию, какой бы она ни была. Начать он решил издалека, сделав вид, что продолжает недавний разговор (если можно назвать разговором вопрос, оставшийся без ответа).

– Ты ведь знаешь, что люди думают о нас. Что мы пара. – Джон все еще старался не смотреть на Шерлока, – Почему все-таки ты никогда не отрицаешь этого?

Шерлок немного расслабился, радуясь, что скопление непонятного напряжения между ними было прервано, и теперь они могут просто поговорить. Хотя вопрос Джона удивил его, учитывая то, что он слышал его уже второй раз за сегодняшний день – это ввело Шерлока в замешательство, потому что сам он не считал это настолько важным, чтобы обсуждать.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я отрицал?

– Да. Было бы неплохо.

– Зачем? – искренне удивился Шерлок.

– Как зачем? Нас и так все принимают за пару, а то, что ты никогда не говоришь ничего против, все только усугубляет. Знаешь, есть такое выражение «молчание – знак согласия».

– Да, я знаком с ним. И должен заметить, что это абсолютно нелогичное утверждение, так как… – но Джон вскинул руку, останавливая поток объяснений.

– Так, значит, ты признаешь, что не согласен с тем, что говорят люди?

Шерлок помедлил с ответом, явно что-то обдумывая, и задумчиво произнес:

– Этого я не говорил.

Джон моргнул. Разговор оказался куда сложнее, чем он предполагал.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – осторожно спросил он.

– Это же очевидно, Джон.

– Неужели?

– Конечно. Нет смысла отрицать то, что в отрицании не нуждается.

Теперь Джон уже не избегал смотреть на Шерлока, он, наоборот, смотрел на него во все глаза, даже слегка приоткрыв рот. Такого ответа он точно не ожидал.

– Что… что ты хочешь этим сказать?

– Все считают нас парой. Мы пара, разве нет?

– Нет, – Джон кашлянул, пытаясь совладать с внезапно охрипшим голосом, – Шерлок, нет, мы не пара. Пара – это двое людей, состоящих в отношениях.

– У нас с тобой отношения, – Шерлок все так же был невозмутим, но расслабленность исчезла из его позы. Казалось, он действительно не понимал, о чем говорит Джон, а он не любил чего-либо не понимать.

– Не такие отношения, Шерлок! – воскликнул Уотсон чуть ли не в отчаянье, – Романтические отношения! Это когда люди встречаются, проводят вместе время, интересуются друг другом…

– Мы проводим вместе время, ты интересен мне, и я буду удивлен, если ты скажешь, что не заинтересован во мне, – в голосе Шерлока просочилась нотка неуверенности.

– Ты не понимаешь… романтические отношения включают в себя еще и свидания, люди держатся за руки, целуются и… все прочее.

– Но мы… мы проводим вместе время, – голос его стал еще более неуверенным, а лицо приобрело странное выражение, словно он только что наткнулся на загадку, которую давно решил, а теперь выяснилось, что решил ее неправильно.

– Но мы не пара, Шерлок, – голос Джона почему-то тоже прозвучал неуверенно. Они одновременно посмотрели друг на друга, и эта общая неуверенность и весь этот странный разговор внезапно показались им такими нелепыми, что они не выдержали и засмеялись. Сначала тихо, все еще неуверенно, а потом уже громче, в голос, так что пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы остановиться и успокоиться. Отсмеявшись, они почувствовали, что скопившееся между ними напряжение окончательно развеялось. Они синхронно откинулись на спинку дивана, их плечи соприкасались, но это почему-то больше совершенно не волновало и не смущало. Через какое-то время Джон нарушил уютную тишину, негромко пробормотав:

– Не могу поверить, что ты все это время считал нас парой.

Холмс ничего не ответил, вместо этого он осторожно взял Джона за руку, переплетая пальцы. Джон почувствовал, как приятная дрожь прошла по руке, отзываясь во всем теле. Он удивленно посмотрел на Шерлока, не осмеливаясь что-либо сказать, словно чувствовал, что сейчас происходит нечто важное.

– Ведь ты сам сказал, так поступают пары, – не замедлил пояснить свои действия Холмс. Не дождавшись никакого ответа от явно потрясенного Уотсона, Шерлок наклонился и неумело прильнул к его губам в осторожном поцелуе, после чего прошептал: – Я действительно не хочу ничего отрицать, Джон.

И тогда Уотсон почувствовал себя так, словно его ударили по голове. Никогда еще его мысли не выстраивались стройным рядом так быстро. За считанные секунды в его голове пронеслось множество вариантов за и против, а решение пришло почти мгновенно. Он вдруг понял, как глупо было все это время отрицать нечто настолько очевидное. Шерлок, в самом деле, гений – все понял раньше него и, как всегда, оказался прав. Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Джон притянул этого невозможного гения ближе и ответил на поцелуй, вовлекая в новый, более смелый, наслаждаясь удивленным стоном, сорвавшимся с губ Шерлока. Что ж, он готов еще не раз удивить его этой ночью, наглядно объясняя, чем на самом деле занимаются влюбленные пары. И судя по энтузиазму, с которым Шерлок отвечал на поцелуи, тот был совсем не против заполнить пробелы в этой области своих знаний.


End file.
